Painfull love
by Fuu March
Summary: Saat ia hendak memberi kabar bahagia, Seijuurou malah memberinya luka paling menyakitkan/"aku menghamili seseorang, seseorang yang ... kucintai." dan Kouki lupa caranya bernapas. [AkaFuri] [Yaoi]


**PAINFULL LOVE**

 **Disclaimer** © Semua karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya penggemar yang membuat plot fanfiksi ini.

 **Main pair** : Seijuurou Akashi  & Kouki Furihata.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, Out of character, Typo(s), OC, EYD berantakan, dan segala kekurangan penulisan lainnya.

Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, tidak ada maksud mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

Here we go..

"Sebaiknya kita bercerai."

Tiga kata dengan intonasi datar yang keluar dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou sukses membuat sendok ditangan pemuda didepannya mencium lantai, disusul tatapan tak percaya dari sepasang iris chestnut yang membulat sempurna.

"ap- kau tadi bilang apa?"

tak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, pemuda itu malah menyodorkan map berwarna biru tua keatas meja berdampingan dengan mangkuk miso milik si pemuda bersurai kayu yang isinya masih separuh tersentuh. ekspresinya tak terbaca, hanya tampang datar yang terpatri di wajah tampan itu ketika tatapan bingung dan tak percaya terarah padanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sei?"

pertanyaan itu baru bisa keluar dari mulut Kouki setelah sekian menit lamanya ia memandangi map kertas ditangannya.

Terlalu takut dengan dugaan menyakitkan yang menghampiri otaknya.

Padahal semua baik-baik saja sebelum ini, mereka hanya sedang makan malam seperti biasa dan ia juga punya berita gembira yang akan dikatakannya, gips yang membungkus tangan dan kaki kirinya dua bulan belakangan sudah bisa dilepas besok, dan dia akan mengajak Sei pergi bersamanya kedokter, baru setelahnya mereka bisa jalan jalan lagi seperti bulan bulan sebelumnya.

Tapi ada apa dengan malam ini, Seijuurou yang sejak awal duduk dihadapannya hanya diam tak memandanginya, lalu sepuluh menit kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah sedikitpun mampir di otaknya.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya dan menyerahkannya besok padaku, sisanya akan kuurus."

pemuda bersurai terakota kemudian beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menyentuh makan malam didepannya yang mulai mendingin.

"Jelaskan, apa yang salah?"

Suara itu mengalun serak dari mulut pemuda bersurai kayu, rahangnya mengeras dengan wajah terluka menatap langsung kearah Seijuurou yang memunggunginya diujung meja, enggan menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya.

"katakan Sei, apa ini alasan kau menjauh akhir akhir ini, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Ay-"

"Aku menghamili seseorang, seseorang yang ... kucintai."

dan Kouki lupa caranya bernapas.

Rasanya saat itu ada yang mengiris-iris hatinya dengan pisau berkarat, memotong perlahan-lahan hingga membuatnya merasakan sakit yang mengerikan berlama-lama.

"Usia kandungannya hampir tiga bulan dan dia ingin aku bertanggung jawab tanpa terikat dengan seseorang, jadi-"

"Aku tak tau kau sebrengsek ini Sei, kau benar benar brengsek dalam artian sebenarnya," tawa pelan mengalun dalam kesakitan, ada emosi pahit yang dibendungnya sejak tadi, tertahan dan akhirnya keluar perlahan dari netranya yang tak sanggup lagi menampung, membuat likuid asin mengukir sungai kecil dipipi langsat tak cacatnya.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap apa yang terjadi diantara kita selama ini? Dan ... Dan apa aku sebegitu tak berartinya dimatamu?"

"sejak awal hubungan ini memang salah, Kouki."

Kembali, jawaban pria yang sejak 3 tahun lalu resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu membekukannya. Seakan si pewaris tunggal Akashi telah menyiram berliter cuka keatas lukanya yang menganga.

"sidangnya sudah ditetapkan, pekan depan, tanggal 8 november,"

dan yang terdengar kemudian adalah suara gelas pecah, disusul Kouki yang tersungkur diatasnya mencoba menggapai Seijuurou namun tak mampu berdiri tanpa tongkat penyangga.

"Sei jangan pergi, aku ... aku akan menerima siapapun dia asal kau tak pergi, Sei-"

Kouki mulai terisak tangan kanannya terus menjangkau punggung dedepannya,

namun suara memohonnya hanya dibalas tapakan kaki berirama si surai merah yang berjalan kearah pintu, temponya terdengar seperti ketukan palu pengadilan di telinga kouki.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap diluar, jangan lupa minum obatmu."

dan kemudian hening mengambil alih apartemen mewah mereka setelah suara pintu depan tertutup, meninggalkan pemuda Furihata yang memandang kosong tempat Seijuurou berdiri sebelumnya, melupakan pacahan gelas yang menembus kulitnya,

membuat danau merah menodai lantai dingin disekitarnya.

Iris chestnut menerawang hampa. Satu satunya tempatnya bersandar memilih meninggalkannya, padahal tak ada satupun lagi alasannya untuk bertahan selain karena lelaki yang terlampau dicintainya itu.

tapi sekarang apa? Seharusnya sejak awal ia sudah menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya akan sama saja.

Suara pesan masuk mengudara dari ponselnya, pemuda Furihata itu menoleh sekilas kearah meja makan dimana ponselnya berada, kemudian melempar pandangannya lagi pada sekitaran kaki kanan, lebih tepatnya paha luarnya yang berdenyut, terdapat tiga pecahan beling yang menancap dalam disana, membuat kedua alisnya menyernyit, rasa sakitnya hampir setara dengan sakit yang meremas remas sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya, hampir, karena nyatanya sesuatu itu lebih mendominasi, dan likuid bening lagi lagi menghampiri pipinya.

Suara biib ponsel kembali membuyar tangisan, dengan susah payah kouki menjangkaunya tanpa bertumpu pada kakinya karena keduanya tak bisa digunakan sekarang, hanya bermodal jangkauan tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lain pun tak bisa mengusahakan apapun.

Ketika ia akhirnya bisa menjangkau benda hitam tipis itu dan membaca apapun isinya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, lengkungannya pun terlalu tipis untuk disebut senyuman, dari awal ia memang sudah menebak siapa dibaliknya.

[kemas barang barangmu.]

[Kou, aku dalam perjalanan.]

Ayahnya yang keras dan kakak satu satunya yang juga mewarisi watak keras ayahnya, dua anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya duduk diam disana, menunggu kakaknya datang, dan mungkin mengenang sisa sisa memori yang masih bisa diputar ulang tentang seorang lelaki bersurai terakota yang dulu, dulu sekali pernah melamarnya tanpa kata.

Furihata Kouro mungkin bukan sosok kakak yang baik bagi adiknya, ia terlampau keras seperti ayahnya, tak segan segan berlaku kasar jika memang diperlukan.

Kepribadian yang berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan adiknya yang mewarisi sifat sang ibu, sosok yang paling dibencinya dimuka bumi.

Namun pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa membuang muka ataupun menulikan telinga tentang adik satu satunya itu, terlebih jika ayahnya yang memberi perintah, karena itu disinilah ia, di depan pintu lift lantai dasar salah satu apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo, untuk menjemput si Furihata bungsu.

Iris karamelnya menyorot tajam siapa pun yang dianggapnya mengganggu, lelaki dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengetuk ngetukan pantofelnya tak sabaran sambil sesekali melirik rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya hingga akhirnya pintu besi berornamen daun maple besar itu terbuka lebar memberinya akses, lelaki tampan itu kemudian langsung menekan tombol lantai sebelas setelah masuk ruangan kubus dua kali tiga meter itu terburu buru, tanpa menunggu seorang wanita setengah baya bermake up tebal yang sepertinya juga bermaksud menggunakan lift sepertinya, dan ketika pintu besi didepannya menutup laki laki bersurai coklat tua itu tanpa sadar mendengus lega setelah sebelumnya sempat menahan napasnya saat jari jari lentik berkuteks merah nyaris menyentuh pintu lift.

Ketika akhirnya Furihata sulung hampir mencapai pintu apartement bernomor 412 milik adiknya, netranya menangkap keberadaan laki laki yang familiar berdiri didepan pintu tertutup itu sambil menyandarkan pelipisnya disana, keadaannya memprihatinkan, tak seperti sosok yang selama ini diketahuinya.

Kouro kemudian mendekat, pantofel coklatnya menapak berisik, sengaja agar objek delapan meter didepannya itu menyadari kedatangannya, namun nihil seakan menulikan telinga si surai beludru tak menoleh sedikitpun hingga jarak mereka menyempit tak sampai dua meter.

"Menyingkir."

Furihata sulung mengeram dingin, tahu laki laki didepannya itu takkan merespon jika ia terus membungkam mulut. Sesekon kemudian si surai merah berbalik kemudian berjalan melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun melirik.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi biasakan dirimu, pernikahan sesama jenis bukan sesuatu yang biasa, terlebih diantara dua perusahan bernama di jepang."

Kata kata Kouro membuat langkah Seijuurou berhenti, iris heterokrom menghujam tajam lelaki bersurai coklat yang membelakanginya.

"Jangan biarkan aku tau kalian menyakitinya."

Enam kata menutup percakapan, sebelum Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Furihata sulung mendelik tajam punggungnya.

To be continue.

.

.

A/N : haiii.. um, ini pertama kalinya w publish fic di fandom ini, jadi salam kenal semua mohon bantu newbi ini XD /ojigi

Sebelumnya fic ini sebenarnya fic dari fandom sebelah yg w remake karna sesuatu alasan, tapi tenang aja ini original punya saya n gak ada unsur plagiatnya, dan juga belum pernah di publikasikan di ffn.

Dan sebenarnya juga mau di didedikasikan buat ultah Kouki kemaren, tapi ... telat. Q_Q

Btw, w tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya jadi mohon krisarnya, flame pun boleh asal anda login dan beri saya alasan atas flamenya, oh dan gak nerima flame tentang pairnya yah.

RnR?

Fuu,

01/10/2015.


End file.
